


Useless

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Hurt Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz Feels, Leo Fitz-centric, Love Confessions, POV Leo Fitz, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, feeling useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves her, he loves her so much but she's out their in the field all the time and he's stuck in the stupid lab he is utterly useless and powerless to stop anything from happening to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iMOCKusALL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMOCKusALL/gifts).



> I recieved a prompt from iMOCKusALL for-a Sky and Fitz romantic pairing.
> 
> I hope this is good enough.

“Skye?” Fitz shouts breathing a sigh of relief when he finally sees her walking through the base doors.

“No its Santa” Skye smirks roughly shoving the assassin she was after through the doors, he has a black bag over his head so he can’t seen nothing.

She passes him over and when she’s finally free of the man runs to Fitz.

“You have your frowny face on” She smirks using her fingers to try and smooth it away from his face.

“You turned your coms off I was worried he tells her” His glare and frown do little to make Skye feel guilty they never do she just laughs at them.

“You look like a puppy” Skye smirks grabbing his hand from where it was curled around his arm.

“I was worried Skye, you were supposed to keep coms on so I can help you, that’s the only thing I can do to help make sure you don’t get killed and you just turned off the connection, do you know how utterly frustrating not being able to help ensure your girlfriend comes back in one piece? Do you know what I would do if I would loose you?” Fitz suddenly shouts and Skye’s eyes widen he’s never gotten that angry at her before.

“Fitz” Skye attempts.

“No it doesn’t matter forget it” He tells her turning away and walking away quickly to his lab.

“For the love of god Jemma will you two stop defiling my lab” Fitz shouts he’s still angry at Skye and he knows he’s taking it out on Jemma, somehow he doesn’t seem to care.

“Our lab Fitz” Jemma smirks pulling away from Trips face.

“Whatever” Fitz says pulling up the hologram screen and getting to work on calibrating new weapons for the field agents, maybe they will appreciate his hard work his girlfriend obviously doesn’t.  
“What ever is the matter” Jemma asks walking closer when he looks up he sees Trip’s retreating back “Is it Skye is she okay? Does she need medical attention?” She asks rushing over to her side of the lab to grab some medical equipment.

“No Skye’s fine she doesn’t need any help, from anyone” Fitz tells her and the venom in his tone has he not asking any more questions.

He stays in the lab working all night he ignores Jemma when she tries to strike up conversation he’s even reprimanded when Coulson comes in asking where Skye is.

“So you not coming to bed?” Skye asks him from the door way she’s wearing his pyjamas and he hates that she looks this hot in a simple pair of shorts and an Iron Man shirt.

“I have work” Fitz tells her.

“So your still mad at me then?” Skye asks walking into the room.

“I have no idea what your talking about” He tells her going back to his mechanical tinkering. 

“You know I find it hot when your angry” Skye tells him and he can hear the smirk in his voice he doesn’t even need to turn around.

“Mm” Fitz hums just to fill the silence.

“You know what, I don’t get why your so angry” Skye shouts making him jump slightly.

“You don’t know why I’m angry?” Fitz shouts his voice rising too he throws his project down not caring that it crumples to pieces or that it will take him hours to fix.

“No I don’t” she tells him. Her hands on her hips and her eyebrows set to glare mode, it looks threatening and that’s impressive considering she looks like the cutest thing ever standing their looking small in his Iron Man shirt.

“Because I love you! And your running around after the bad guys you got shot three weeks ago, you turned your coms of today and I am useless I am stuck in this stupid bloody lab monitoring your progress on a screen, I can’t help you out their I can’t stop you from getting shot, then you go and turn your coms off and I feel utterly useless more useless than I already do” Fitz shouts.

“I had to turn the coms off because the assassin had a shield coms tracker and if I went near him with it on he would have picked the feed up and I wouldn’t have been able to catch him off guard” Skye tells him.

“Oh” Fitz says after what feels like forever he can’t think of any other words accept that he feels stupid.

“You love me?” Skye smirks.

“What?” Fitz asks her.

You said you love me” She smirks.

“I did?” Fitz asks panicking.

“Yeah, did you mean it?” Skye asks and he sees vulnerability in her eyes something he hasn’t seen since Ward.

“Of course I meant it, I wasn’t planning on telling you this early on in the relationship but I mean it with all my heart”Fitz tells her he can’t look at her though cause he feels so stupid.

“I love you too”Skye smirks walking closer to him.

“Really?” Fitz asks.

“Of course I do and I if you ever think your useless again I will break up with you” Skye shouts at him.

“Why? I am useless” Fitz tells her.

“Your not do you know how helpful you are in the field you tell me where to go what to do, you tell me how to do my job without you directing me to safety I could be shot, arrested, killed your my hero Fitz” Skye tells him.

“Your just saying that” Fitz tells her he still blushes though.

“No I’m not I mean it” She smirks grabbing his face and crashes their lips together.

“Just do me a favour” Fitz asks pulling away.

“Anything” Skye smiles.

“Never go radio silent again, and if you ever need to, tell me first” Fitz begs her.

“Deal” Skye smirks. Pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think I would appreciate the review


End file.
